After Hours
by AberrantScript
Summary: Luna has been a very bad girl in class today. Her high school teacher, Ms. DiMartino, must punish her. A prompt from Exotos135 that I took way too far.


**Author's Notes:**

Exotos135 prompted me about a week or so ago to write something with Luna and Ms. DiMartino. He wrote his own version for the prompt, _Plan DiMartino_. And this is my version. Exotos took the kindhearted, warming approach... and I took a different one.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

AFTER HOURS

The sexy Latina babe was walking around the classroom, checking each student's work. Her wide, childbearing hips swung dangerously; her shoulder-length dark hair was silky and inviting, and her full, plump lips were screaming to be kissed. Right now she was helping the student right in front of Luna… and she was bent down at the waist…

And Luna's eyes were seriously digging how that grey skirt was like a second skin.

Her days at school were spent doodling hot scenes starring her teacher and trying to find the panty lines in her tight skirts.

Ms. DiMartino turned all of a sudden, and Luna became all too aware that her teacher neglected to put on a bra that morning. Her throat bobbed dryly, her eyes exploded, and her palms became sweaty when two nipples were pushing through the thin blouse right in front of her eyes.

"Luna, how are you doing?" came her sultry voice.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba…" replied Luna, dumbly.

"Wait, were you _drawing!?_ "

She saw her teacher reach for her homework page, and Luna freaked out. She fell onto the desk, flailing her arms out stupidly. "No! No, don't look at it!"

But it was too late.

"You know the rules, Luna. If you doodle, I have to show the whole class."

Luna surrendered and handed the picture over. She dropped her burning face into her hands.

Ms. DiMartino couldn't understand what the big deal was- _Oh my goodness!_

It was a crude drawing… of Luna bent over her desk with her skirt and panties dropped to her knees… and DiMartino was holding a paddle, ready to swing…

Apparently, Luna's a really bad girl and needs to be punished.

The teacher coughed awkwardly. "I, uh, will put this away in my desk for now."

Luna didn't look up until she heard the bell ring. And as she tried to flee, her teacher called to her.

"I want to see you after school for a conference, Luna."

Luna's heart escalated. She nodded her head and fled, everything from her shoulders up on fire and burning in shame, humiliation, and hopeful lust.

* * *

It was after hours and students were screaming their joy as they ran out the doors like a flash mob.

Too bad Luna couldn't join them.

Her head was hung low when she opened the door and stepped inside.

There, at her desk, was DiMartino wearing a scowl on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Luna saw the drawing and gulped. She shivered.

"I-I…"

The teacher stood up and brought out a wooden ruler, smacking it against the desk loudly.

Luna jumped at the noise, her pupils dilating.

"You will answer the question, girl."

Luna licked her lips, trying to bring moisture back into her dry mouth.

"I-I, you-uh, you're _hot._ "

DiMartino stopped in front of her, bringing the ruler down into her palm sharply.

"And you just fantasize about me punishing you? Forcing you onto your desk?"

Luna nodded dumbly, her cheeks flushing.

"Very well, then."

She could do nothing as she was spun around and pushed flat against her desk. Her small breasts squished against the solid wood as her teacher held her wrists against her lower back in a strong grip.

"I-I've been… b-been _bad_ , haven't I?" Luna spoke shakily, lustily.

DiMartino grabbed the teen's skirt and yanked it down to her knees.

"You're not even wearing panties?"

She saw Luna quiver at the angry tone, and honestly the submissive gestures were making her aroused, too.

"Yes, you've been very bad."

Luna squirmed her butt toward her teacher.

"You should punish me!"

She squeaked when the ruler slapped her butt harshly, without remorse, and she promptly shut her mouth.

DiMartino growled above her. "You don't tell me what to do, little girl." She slapped her butt again, delighting in the red streak running across her porcelain skin. "You're just a dirty slut, ain't you? Trying to get me fired."

Luna shivered when she felt her teacher hot breath on her neck.

"This is illegal, you know."

Luna quivered, trying to push her butt closer to her teacher, to anything that could provide relief for her burning core.

DiMartino suddenly let her go and stepped over to her desk, pulling out a drawer.

Luna turned around and caught sight of a thick and long strap-on, watching helplessly as her teacher attached it to her clothed body.

DiMartino looked up then and winked. "You know what the best part is?"

Luna did nothing as her teacher flipped her onto her back and pushed her bottoms down to her ankles… or when she pushed that hard dildo into her thigh, prodded her wet opening…

DiMartino grabbed a tuft of her student's hair in a fist and thrilled at the little cry she gave.

" _It's only illegal if you get caught~_ "

She thrust forward suddenly, ripping Luna's walls asunder with the unforgiving girth of dry silicone. She pulled back until just the inflated head was still inside… the sight of blood and lubrication made her body boil in need… She looked into Luna's eyes as she thrust forward again, slower and deeper this time.

Luna was moaning, rocking her hips against her teacher's movements. Her eyes were closed, her face squirming in pain and desire.

DiMartino let her hair go and moved her hands to the girl's covered breasts, kneading them through her purple shirt. When she spoke, it was softer and kinder, " _Do you like that?_ "

Luna gasped as her teacher continued with the slow and maddening pace. " _Y-yeah!_ "

They kept at it until Luna began shaking and quivering, her little whimpering cries filling the room around them like a musical chorus.

DiMartino looked down and watched as the long fake penis disappeared into her student's depths with each thrust, coming back slick and shiny with her arousal; only to get lost inside Luna once again.

She helped Luna ride out her orgasm until the girl could take no more; her body too sensitive and sore.

Finally, she pulled out and removed the strap-on. She set it aside and grabbed some wipes.

Luna shivered when she felt the chill of baby wipes against her thighs and outer lips. She looked down and saw her teacher cleaning her up, wiping away the blood and wetness.

When she was done, DiMartino looked forward and placed a kiss on Luna's vagina, feeling the girl shiver beneath her. She looked up with twinkling eyes.

"So, think you've been punished enough for one day?"

Luna fell back with a dopey grin. "Y-y-yeah…"

DiMartino chuckled as she stood up. "I'm single, you know…"

"Oh, I know."

"I have my own apartment, too… maybe I can invite a certain student over for some free tutoring sessions…?"

Luna looked up and grinned wildly. "I'd love that."


End file.
